Primer pensamiento
by apauletta
Summary: ¿qué es lo primero que piensa Ichigo cuando se da cuenta que siente algo por Orihime?... ok ya se no malo... malísimo el summary pero es mi primera histora sean buenos : gracias


**Hola a todos, pues les dijo mi primer fan fic ji ji y pues obvio tenía que ser de mi pareja preferida Ichigo x Orihime : )**

**Espero que lo disfruten como yo lo hice escribiednolo.**

**Porfa comenten ya sean cosas buenas o malas, todo es constructivo ^-^**

**_Ohu casi lo olvido el diclaimer; los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen, sólo a Tite Kubo sama! si no ya hubiera hecho que pasaran un par de cosillas por ahí ja!_**

**

* * *

**

**El primer pensamiento sobre ella**

Empezaba un nuevo día de instituto para Kurosaki Ichigo. El chico de pelo naranja se despertaba como de costumbre con el poco normal y muy habitual recibimiento de su padre, con el desayuno hecho por Yuzu y Karin quejándose por el comportamiento inmaduro de su padre. Pero se le había hecho tarde para llegar a la escuela pues se había quedado dormido debido al frío que estaba haciendo, por lo que se disculpo con su hermana que había hecho el desayuno, se despidió de Karin y simplemente ignoró a su padre y salió corriendo.

Llego al instituto un poco antes de lo que había pensado que llegaría y Keigo no tardó en correr para recibirlo.

-Iiichiiiiigooooooo- grito Keigo como siempre, pero como siempre también Ichigo lo recibió con el codo listo para pegar.- Que malo eres Ichigo- dijo el pobre de Keigo sangrando.

-Buenos días Ichigo- dijo Tatsuki, amiga de Ichigo desde la infancia.

-Buenos días- no tardó en responder este mientas se acercaba a su lugar cerca de la ventana.

- Hola Ichigo- se acercaron Uruyuu Ishida y Chad. -¿qué te pasa? hoy te ves raro- afirmo Ishida levantando un poco sus lentes.

- ahh… ¿ehhh?... o tu crees? No la verdad es que no tengo nada es sólo que… - no pudo terminar porque una pelinegra se le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- Maldita enana ¿y ahora a ti que te pasa?-

- A mi nada.. ese golpe era sólo para que despertaras de tu estado embobado, parece que el frío te congelo el cerebro y te tardas en reaccionar.-

- Chizz… maldita…- refunfuño Ichigo mientras se recuperaba del golpe en la cabeza.

- Oigan por cierto e Inoue san en dónde se metió?- preguntó interesado Uruyuu mientras confirmaba la ausencia de esta volteando a su alrededor.

- Oh Inoue dijo que iría a la biblioteca un rato, dijo que tenía algo que hacer ahí- contestó Tatsuki con cierta sonrisa de autosatisfacción.

_¿En la biblioteca?... bueno eso no es raro en ella, pues es de las chicas más inteligentes de la clase, ¿pero a estas horas está ahí..? _se preguntaba Ichigo en silencio, cuando se sorprendió pensando en ella sólo movió la cabeza como en negación _¿qué desde cuándo me preocupa?_. Cabe mencionar que esta era la primea vez que se percataba de que extrañaba a la pelinaranja.

En ese momento llegó la maestra y todos los presentes se sentaron en sus pupitres.

Durante toda la clase se sorprendió así mismo algunas veces pensando en Orihime, preguntándose donde estaba e imaginándose algunas razones por las cuales no aparecía.

Rukia mientras tanto le hacía señas a Tatsuki y lo veía un tanto divertida.

Llegó la hora del receso e Inoue no había llegado al salón y como el pelinaranja no estaba de humor para aguantar las malas bromas de Keigo y el mal humor de Ishida, reparó en ir a buscar a la chica que hacia falta, pues se dio cuenta que prefería pensar en algo encantador….. esperen un momento dijo acaso ¿encantador?... . ¿Pero es que en realidad la chica no sólo le parecía simpática sino también encantadora?.

_Así que Orihime es encantadora ¿eh?... _pensó el protagonista mientras iba camino a la biblioteca, lugar donde supuestamente estaba la chica.

Llegó a la biblioteca y en las primeras mesas localizó a la ojigris pero no estaba estudiando como había pensado él que estaría, no, en lugar de eso Orihime se encontraba dormida, al verla inconcientemente a Ichigo se le salió una sonrisa reflejando ternura.

_Creo que debería decirle que el cuarto periodo ya va a comenzar. _

-¿Inoue?- susurró él. Pero no hubo respuesta por parte de la pelinaranja, en cambió sólo salió un suspiro y un pequeño escalofrío debido al frío que estaba haciendo .

Al ver esto el chico sonrió levemente, se quitó su chaqueta y se la puso encima a la chica, se sentó junto a ella, puso sus brazos sobre la mesa, cerró los ojos y antes de darse cuenta se quedó dormido.

Sin que ninguno de los dos supiera, ya había ojos curiosos sobre ellos, Tatsuki haciéndole una señal a Rukia como diciendole " el plan sí funcionó", Ishida levanto sus lentes e hizo un leve suspiro mientras que Keigo lloriqueaba porque a Ichigo ya le gustaba alguien y Chad se quedaba serio sin que nadie supiera que es lo que estaba pensando o sintiendo.

Fin!

* * *

**¿qué les pareció?**

**En cuanto tenga más tiempo seguiré escribiendo, mientras tanto porfa comenten!**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
